


Cupcakes and Long Distance Flights

by Missy



Category: Las Vegas "Let's Get Married" Commercial
Genre: Banding Together, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Surprise proposals, Triple Drabble, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sarah stars planning the wedding after the first weekend.





	Cupcakes and Long Distance Flights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).



Sarah starts planning the wedding in her mind by the end of the weekend.

She doesn’t tell Rachel yet, because that would spook anybody (romcoms have always had it wrong – marriage is something to go into gently, carefully, with full consideration). But she pulls together elements bit by bit in her mind, and then in her basement.

Sarah holds on to the business card of the cupcake place where they had a snack the first night they met. On nights where she’s bored and lonely while Rachel’s on a business trip, she looks up justice of the peace. She gets to know all of Rachel’s friends and tries to make them her own – and vice versa. She collects candles that smell like Rachel’s favorite perfume.

Rachel’s parents provide the most difficult stumbling block. She knows that Rachel had a hard time coming out – that there were arguments. A brief estrangement. 

They didn’t see the world in the same way.

On her way home from a business trip, Sarah stops in to see them both. 

She doesn’t have a speech planned, but she brings cupcakes, and wears flats, in case they ask her to leave and she has to walk back to the shuttle to her hotel.

But they don’t.

That in of itself is a miracle. 

 

****

 

She takes Rachel to Las Vegas for their anniversary. 

She doesn’t want to put pressure on her, but everyone’s there to wish them well. If she says no, they can always have a family dinner – them and all their friends and the justice of the peace she’d hired.

Sarah’s palms are greasy with sweat even though she knows how much Rachel loves her. 

She hadn’t planned anything to say.

She doesn’t need to.

When Sarah holds her, it’s everything, and everything is right and perfect.


End file.
